


Breaking the Rules

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Series: The Day Will come [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: A smutty one shot from the "Day will come" series. Can be read as a stand alone fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I should be working on chapter 5 but I couldn't get my head out of the gutter so this happened instead. For those reading my main story expect another update by the end of the week :)

You knelt by the door in the position Negan had instructed you to wait for him in earlier. He said that he would be coming around at seven but it was almost half past and he still hadn’t arrived yet. Your knees were aching and you were shivering slightly from being completely naked in the cold complex. But still you knelt there. It was a typical Negan move, making you wait longer to see if you’d continue to follow his order of not moving from your position until he arrived.  
Thoughts crept into your head about getting up and climbing under the warm duvet but you stayed where you were. If you knew Negan like you thought you did he would be waiting for you to slip up so that he could punish you for disobeying.  
Finally at quarter to eight the door handle twisted open and you felt your nerves kick in. Negan stood staring at you from the doorway for a while leaving the door wide open and making you hope nobody walked past and saw the scene inside. He held Lucille over his shoulder nonchalantly, but her presence made you feel even more nervous.  
You were fully naked, knees parted to leave the most private part of you exposed. Your hands grabbed your ankles from behind making your tits jut out perfectly on display. Negan had given you instructions that before each session you would stay in this position and wait for him, if he arrived to find you even slightly out of place he had assured you there would be consequences.  
“Well don’t you look fucking beautiful,” he grinned as he walked around you to inspect you, leaving the door still hanging open as he did so.  
“And you’re even still in position, such a fucking good girl.” He walked in front of you and tilted your chin up so you were looking him in the eyes. “I was hoping I’d get to punish you, that’s why I brought Lucille. But there’s more than one way she can join in the fun.”  
He shut the door and instructed you to stand up. You did so quickly and you felt instant relief from your aching knees. “Bend over the bed baby girl,” Negan commanded.  
You looked at him in confusion but did as he asked anyway. You hoped he wasn’t going to spank you with Lucille after you’d spent the last hour forcing yourself to stay in position to avoid punishment.  
“Spread your legs baby,” he instructed. Face down into the bed, you felt so exposed leaning over it and displaying your already wet pussy for Negan but you did it without complaint.  
You couldn’t see Negan from this position but you could feel his hand running up and down your thighs teasingly. His touch made your body quiver in excitement and you squeezed your pussy tight in an attempt to relieve some of your horniness. It didn’t help though, Negan’s hand continued to stroke your inner thigh and your body ached for him to move his hand just slightly higher.  
“Please,” you whined as his fingers glided up to your pussy for a split second before going back to draw circles on your thighs.  
He gave your thighs a sharp smack. “I think you missed a word out there,” Negan reminded you.  
“Please Daddy,” you corrected yourself. “I need you inside me.”  
Negan chuckled. “I’ve not even fucking touched you properly yet and you’re already begging to be fucked. Baby do you know how much of a fucking slut you sound right now?”  
“Please Daddy,” you begged again. “Please. I’ve been thinking of you fucking me all day.”  
Negan started to rub up your wet slit, being careful to avoid your entrance and clit but still managing to make you even more eager for him. “Is that so?” He asked and you could hear the amusement in his voice. “And what have you been doing as you imagined that?”  
You bit your lip. Negan had already told you once that you weren’t supposed to touch yourself without permission, but it wasn’t a rule you found easy to keep. “I’m sorry Daddy,” you said quietly and you felt Negan’s hand come down hard onto your ass.  
“Well, it looks like I get to punish you after all,” Negan told you and you could almost hear the grin on his face.  
He slapped your ass again and you jerked against the bed. “Please Daddy, I’m sorry!” You told him but he just replied with another firm whack against your bare skin.  
“Only good girls get to call me Daddy,” Negan grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled making your head tilt back towards him.  
“I’m sorry Sir,” you cried out. He smacked you again and you felt tears welling up in your eyes. He wasn’t being gentle with his blows. Using his hand rather than Lucille meant he could be as hard as he wanted without risking permanent damage and he was taking full advantage of it.  
You were glad you were propped up against the bed because after two more smacks you didn’t think you’d be able to keep yourself bent over with the force he was using.  
Another smack made you cry openly. “Please,” you begged. “I won’t do it again.”  
Negan rolled you over onto your back and you stared up at him with tear filled eyes. “How do I know you’ve really learned your lesson?” He asked as he cupped one of your breasts in his hand and squeezed hard.  
“I’ll make it up to you any way you want,” you begged. “Please.” Normally you could take more of a beating but you were still bruised from the first night you had met Negan. The cuts had faded but it didn’t take away the soreness fully.  
You could tell Negan was considering all the ways you could make it up to him. “I think Lucille has an idea of exactly how you could make it up to me,” he told you as he picked up the barbed bat.  
Negan must have seen the fear in your eyes because he started to laugh. “Shit baby, she doesn’t want to hurt you. She just wants another taste.”  
He set Lucille down on the bed and pulled a leather glove from his pocket and slipped it on his right hand. “Now stay very still baby,” he warned. “I don’t want anything happening to that gorgeous pussy of yours.”  
He took Lucille’s barbed side into his gloved hand and rubbed the hard wood across your soaking pussy. He carefully found your opening and you moaned as he slid Lucille’s handle slowly inside of you.  
“Does that feel nice baby?” He asked genuinely.  
“Are you talking to me or her?” You joked, causing him to ram Lucille into you deeper and making you gasp as you were filled so fully.  
You moaned as he began fucking you with the bat. As strange as it was being filled with an inanimate object you found yourself more turned on than you’d ever been before.  
You could feel your orgasm building inside of you and you looked at Negan who was ridiculously attractive as he concentrated on pleasuring you. “Please Sir, fuck me.” You pleaded.  
“As much as I want to, and trust me on this – I really fucking want to – I think Lucille should get the honours. After all, you’ve already made such a mess of her. The least you could do is let her get you off.”  
He continued to thrust Lucille in and out of you, getting faster and harder the closer you got to orgasm. “Fuck, Daddy I need to come!” You told him desperately, not wanting to let yourself go over the edge until he said it was ok.  
“Well then fucking come,” he commanded and you instantly melted at his words. You tightened your pussy hard around Lucille as you came, suddenly loving her a lot more than you had before.  
You lay there breathlessly as Negan withdrew Lucille and pulled off his glove with his teeth. He laid you down on the bed and stroked your sweat soaked hair from your face. “You’re always such a good girl,” he praised as he kissed your forehead.  
“Even though I broke your rule?” You asked.  
He pulled you towards him and wrapped an arm around you. “It just meant I got to punish you after all,” he told you. “But you’d better not do it again.”  
He gave you another kiss and you felt yourself getting sleepy in his strong arms. “Get some rest baby girl, Daddy has work to do now.”  
You looked up at him as he was leaving, four words that in post-orgasm bliss were teetering dangerously close to leaving your lips. But you gave him a tired smile and instead said simply, “Thank you Daddy.”


End file.
